Sabes
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Song-fic /Pero Shikamaru siendo un gran estratega ya había encontrado la forma perfecta de confesarle a Ino lo que sentía/ ShikaIno


**Death note no me pertenece es de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, y esto solo lo escribo por ser gran fan de Death Note y de L.

* * *

**

Recuerdos antes de morir

L/ Elle Lawliet/ Ryuzaki

…

-Watari…

L sentado en su silla miraba con horror las palabras que los monitores mostraban "All data delention" si sus suposiciones eran las correctas Watari estaba muerto.

-¿Archivos borrados?… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Aizawa.

-Le dije a Watari que borrara la información si algo le llegara a pasar- contesto L.

-"¿Si algo le llegara a pasar?"- Aizawa repitió las palabras no entendiendo bien a qué se refería el detective.

-No me digas…

-¿Dónde está el Shinigami?- L pregunto a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación al no ver a el Shinigami allí.

Luego de estas palabras un alboroto comenzó a hacerse por parte de los demás miembros de la investigación del "Caso Kira".

-Escuchenme, el Shini…- y antes de acabar con lo que iba a decir el joven detective sintió una punzada en su corazón y el único que pareció percatarse de eso fue Light.

L solto la cuchara que tenía en sus manos para luego comenzar a caer de su silla y antes de tocar el suelo Light salto sobre el cuerpo de L para atraparlo y salvarlo del golpe.

-Ryuzaki… ¡¿Qué te pasa?- L escuchaba esas exclamaciones como si fueran un susurro, ya que todo él estaba absorto viendo los ojos de su salvador, o mejor dicho su captor.

Luego todo se torno silencioso, y recordaba pequeños fragmentos de su niñez en donde resonaban aquellas campanadas que momentos antes había escuchado.

Su cuerpo se torno pesado y no pudo moverse, sus ojos que estaban abiertos en par en par vieron con cierto miedo y satisfacción la sonrisa malévola que Light le regalaba y que curiosamente solo L se había percatado de ella.

Comenzó a cerrar sus grandes ojos, pero su mente se mantenía abierta a recuerdos.

"Estos seran mis recuerdos de la vida que la gente ve pasar antes de morir".

Pensó recordando momentos de su pasado.

_Veía en su mente cuando llego por primera vez a la Wammy's House agarrado de la mano por Watari._

_Recordaba muy bien las risas de los otros niños en el orfanato mientras jugaban y él solamente los observaba sentado en el suelo comiendo algún postre._

_O la ves en que Roger lo había castigado por entrar a la cocina a media noche en busca de dulces._

_También cuando simplemente era un adolescente y comenzó en el ámbito de la investigación. Resolvió su primer caso, la desaparición de uno de los mayores ejecutivos de Japón y recibió las felicitaciones del presidente de Japón y su mayor recompensa un __**pastel**__ de tres pisos solo para él._

Momentos aquellos.

Pero había tres simples palabras que resonaban en su cabeza. Y que las había escuchado hace tan solo cinco días. El día de su cumpleaños.

_Watari le había llevado un pastel de chocolate y un vaso de leche (aunque claramente con más azúcar que leche) y L lo había recibido muy gustoso._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Elle- dijo Watari con su voz paternal._

_L abrió sus ojos, él se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, aunque eso no era novedad, pues todos los años era lo mismo. _

_-Gracias Watari- dijo con un pedazo de pastel, pero un aire de depresión y tristeza lo rodeaba. Sus ojeras se veían más negras que de costumbre y sus ojos negros se veían pálidos._

_-¿Qué te pasa Elle?- pregunto el mayordomo._

_-Nada… es solamente que el caso Kira se me está saliendo de las manos, desde que deje a Light y Misa libre ya no tengo a alguien definido como Kira._

_Watari puso su mano en los hombros de Ryuzaki –No te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo el anciano regalándole una sonrisa al detective._

_L al escuchar estas palabras sonrió –Si, seguramente todo estará bien- y siguió con su trabajo de comer el pastel de chocolate –Esto está muy rico, Watari- dijo con un aire infantil._

"Todo estará bien" se volvió a repetir a si mismo mientras cerraba para siempre sus enormes ojos negros ante la vista de satisfacción de Light y la de preocupación de los demás.

_

* * *

_

Fin

* * *

_¡Feliz cumple L!_

Bueno, aquí les dejo este pequeño One-short para homenajear a mi personaje favorito de Death Note, Elle Lawliet, en el día de su cumpleaños.

Su muerte fue el momento más odiado de todo el anime, así que con esto saco todo mi furia, porque si no fuera a Japón a matar al creador y escritor de Death Note, Tsugumi Oba.

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews… háganlo para honrar la memoria de L.


End file.
